Le chemin que j'emprunterais
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Le nouveau Glen a été nommé, Jack lui rend toujours ses visites, mais il vient de moins en moins le voir. Plus tard, il lui dévoilera ce qu'il pense vraiment de lui. Une histoire touchante et dramatique touche le chef des Baskerville et le futur héros de la tragédie de Sabrie. attention Yaoi présent désoler pour le titre j'ai pas trouver autre chose!


**Bonjour~ voilà je suis en pleine lecture en ce moment de pandora hearts (je veux parler de fiction, les tomes je les lis depuis bien longtemps déjà ^^) enfin bref, voilà, une tite fiction sur mes personnages préférer, et moins préférer ^^ **

**j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de fiction française sur le couple yaoi de Jack et Glen, moi adorant ce couple la... il faut que je le fasse forcément XD **

**aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous a Jun Mochizuki *^***

**/!\ FLASH IMPORTANT! /!\ Il se peut que par ce chapitre vous soyez spoiler sur l'histoire d'il y a cent ans avant nos chers héros Oz et compagnie. Je rajoute aussi de mon imagination mais il y a pas mal de vraie la dedans, après si vous avez lu les tome 16 et plus, sa ne vous spoilera pas! (je n'y suis qu'au 18 ne lisant pas les scans attendant sagement les tomes et les achetant dès leurs sorties)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: cette grande amitié**

_Ce jour la, dans le manoir des Baskerville, toujours paisible, l'aire frais, les oiseaux chantent joyeusement, et les membres de cette grande famille ducale vît rapidement un nouvel héritier comme chef de famille. Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux améthyste était devenu depuis peu "Glen Baskerville" ayant prit place à l'ancien chef. La cérémonie s'étant passer sans la moindre encombre, pourtant, quelque chose le dévorait de l'intérieur. était-ce parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de dirigé une famille si importante? Pourtant, depuis sa plus jeune enfance, il avait été choisit et avait donc suivit les meilleurs études, et mis plusieurs fois à répétitions en "scène" pour apprendre a lui même devenir un grand chef capable de prendre les meilleures décision. Alors que le rongeait-il? Lui même se le demandait. Toujours l'aire calme et reposé, il se promenait encore cette fois-ci, dehors a patienter silencieusement. Il attendait souvent au même endroit dans son coin, seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le déranger pour des réunions, où l'on lui demandais souvent son avis. Mais il a toujours été un garçon un peu reculer de tout. Calme et patient, il préférait être seul et réfléchir tout seul. Tels étaient ses habitudes, c'était loin de lui déplaire la solitude. Cette fois là encore, il s'endormit adosser contre le même arbre depuis des années qu'il l'utilise pour dormir. Ne bougeant pas, si paisible et tranquille que même les oiseaux ne se méfiait pas de lui, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le haut de son crâne pour rester sans bouger a regarder autour. C'était un silence idyllique. Mais toute bonne choses ont une fin, non loin de la, un jeune homme d'âge mûr physiquement, courrait encore et encore dans ce jardin paisible, encapuchonner a hurler a tue tête qu'il cherchait ce fameux "Glen". Cela faisait déjà 2 mois qu'il était a ce stade haut gradé hiérarchiquement. Mais l'intrus a la capuche n'avait que faire du rang de cet homme, il voulait le voir, c'est tout! Quand il le vit encore a dormir contre un arbre, décida d'aller tranquillement le voir et s'asseoir a côté de lui le regardant et retirant sa capuche sombre pour laisser montrer ses longs cheveux blond couleur or attacher en une longue tresse, et ses yeux d'un regard enfantin couleur de l'émeraude. Il fit un geste de la main pour faire partir l'oiseau qui avait pris place tout en souriant regardant l'homme endormit à côté de lui. _

-Jack... Il faut que tu arrête de te faire autant remarquer chaque fois que tu viens ici...  
-ah tu dormais pas Os... EUH! GLEN! Roh encore un peu de mal!  
-... Tu finiras par t'y habituer...  
-ahah! oui un jour peut-être! Enfin bon, je t'appel peut-être pas par le bon nom, mais toi, tu es encore la a dormir a tes vieilles habitudes, ce n'est pas dans ton travail de dormir contre un arbre a même le sol, en te faisant picorer la tête par des petits moineaux.  
-... si tu le dis...  
-Bon! Au moins, tu es réveiller, je croyais que tu dormirais plus longtemps.  
-tu es trop bruyant je ne peux pas dormir quand tu es là...  
-c'est dans mes principes d'être si enjoué! Et puis, on croque mieux la vie à pleine dents quand on rit souvent! Tu devrais rire plus souvent! Tu as toujours un regarde blaser, et tu ne sourit casiment jamais... C'est pas bon pour le morale!  
-je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie...

_Jack regarda désespérément son ami, il le savait loin d'être bavard, mais il aurait pu faire l'effort de sourire une seconde se disait-il en lui... Quand Jack était présent, Glen était toujours un peu plus bavard que quand il était accompagner d'une autre personne. Et ce depuis le jour où il a rencontrer son ami blond. D'ailleurs, personne ne comprenaient leur attachement commun, l'un était bruyant, enfantin et extravertis qui jouissait de la présence féminine grâce a ses paroles toujours romantiques auprès d'elles, et l'autre était de nature calme, patient, il se fichait totalement de devoir se marier un jour, d'ailleurs, il n'osait même pas du tout y penser, a devoir vivre en couple, ce n'était as son point fort, lui qui désirait toujours rester seul, et contrairement au blond, lui était plus important au sommet de la richesse et de la gloire qu'avait sa famille. Alors que Jack à côté... N'était que le fruit de ce que donnait "un faux amour". Son père ne lui ayant léguer que son nom de famille et son physique. Jack était très souvent seul et malheureux chez lui, qu'il s'enfuit tellement souvent, il alla toujours voir son ami "véritablement Baskerville" et il se confiait beaucoup de ce qu'il ressentait. Glen, lui, le laissait faire et l'écoutait. Ses histoires ne l'intéressait guère avant le récit qu'il entendu que Jack avait fuit sa mère après s'être fait gifler de façon violente. Ce genre d'affront, le brun ne supportait pas, depuis il écoutait d'une oreille plus attentive les histoires de ce blond qu'il appréciait à présent. Ces derniers temps, Jack venait de moins en moins souvent, sans doute qu'il reprenait le contact avec sa mère se disait-il, mais rien n'était bien sûr... Glen ne savait jamais véritablement où logeait son ami pendant qu'il partait des semaines entières. Il ne s'était pas non plus attarder a se poser trop de questions et préféra lui laisser l'intimité qu'il ne dévoilait jamais. Peut-être dormait-il a un hôtel après avoir réussi a chaparder un peu d'argent a son père... Et puis c'était fort possible, Jack passait partout, il était bruyant mais savait se faire discret des fois. Il avait déjà fais ses preuves a entrer en effraction dans ce grand manoir que détenaient les Baskerville jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé a entrer pour y voir son brun._

* * *

_Les heures passèrent et il était temps pour Jack de rentrer chez lui. Et pour Glen de retourner a l'intérieur de ce manoir qu'était l'endroit où il vivait quotidiennement. Un dernier geste entre les deux hommes pour se saluer et chacun partit de son côté, l'heure du dîner étant passer depuis un moment, Glen décida de ne pas manger et alla directement se reposer dans sa chambre après avoir traverser tout le manoir et ses étages. Arrivé a destination se changea et se coucha rapidement épuiser par l'extravagance de Jack, c'est que le bruit était insupportable pour lui, habituer au silence des feuilles volant emportés par le vents soufflant. Il s'endormit rapidement dans son lit l'emportant aux pays des rêves._

* * *

-Tu as été choisi pour être mon successeur, Glen, maintenant, tu te dois de l'envoyer toi-même dans cette prison inter-dimensionnelle. Enfuis la dans les profondeurs des abysses.

**Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire sa... Elle m'est si précieuse... On se fiche qu'elle soit "maudite" ou non, je ne peux pas lui imposer sa... Et que penserait-elle de moi après tout sa?... Comme d'habitude, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je me sens frustré... je ne veux pas y obéir... pourtant, je le dois... Il est de mon devoir maintenant que je suis nommé en haut de cette échelle immense qu'est la hiérarchie, mais je ne l'ai jamais demander, tout ce que je voulais... C'est être libre, de mes pensées, mes mouvements, mes paroles, mon corps et mon coeur... Mon cerveau ne m'appartient même pas... Je ne veux pas l'y envoyer... Et si elle ne pouvait jamais en réchappé Est-ce son destin qui a été aussi choisis a sa place?... Parce qu'elle est maudite? Parce qu'elle a ses iris pourpre taché de mélancolie?... Elle a beau m'avoir toujours sourit, elle souffre... Elle ne peut rien me cacher... Mais comme a cette habitude, je dois faire ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire... A quoi bon monter les rangs de la société si c'est pour être encore prisonnier de cet engrenage qu'est la vie tels des marionnettes apprivoisés.. Mon corps bouge seul, mes mots me sortent par la bouche, ma "Chains" apparaît, et maintenant, cette fille me sourit, ses paroles, je ne les entends qu'a peine, mon coeur hurle de douleur, mais je dois l'ignorer, pardonne moi, mais je fais ce que l'on m'ordonne de faire, tel est ma destinée choisie pour moi. Je t'aimais d'un amour que l'on ne peut détruire, un amour sincère et... Tu as disparue avant même que je ne puisse te regretter amèrement... Cette amour fraternel que je ressentait pour toi, je me tais, mais je pense tous ces sentiments, tout le monde passe outre... Sauf une personne... Cette personne m'est chère, plus que tout..**

* * *

-Glen!..

_Glen ouvra de grands yeux ébahis et surpris par le bruit près de lui.. Il venait de sortir de ce cauchemar. Des cheveux dorés lui retombait sur le visage. Jack s'était approcher près de son visage pour ne pas devoir parler trop fort, pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les domestiques qui n'étaient jamais trop loin de leur chef. Glen repris alors ses esprits avant de prendre la paroles._

Glen: Jack... qu'est ce que tu fais ici?... Et dans ma chambre en plus...  
Jack: bah je m'inquiétais pardi! j'ai remarquer qu'aujourd'hui tu avais mauvaise mine, alors je suis pas vraiment partit... J'ai fais semblant, et quand plus personne n'était debout, je suis venu... Tu transpirais et tu bougeais dans tout les sens comme si tu avais mal, j'ai voulu t'arrêter ce supplice... Et je t'ai réveillé.  
Glen: ... Je vais bien...

**Oui... Jack est la seule personne qui ne se fiche pas de ce que je peux ressentir... Quitte a devoir se mettre en danger, il vient toujours me voir... Je suis attacher a cet ami sincère..**

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre! Voilà bon le premier chapitre j'ai prévenu spoil pas mal l'histoire avant la tragédie de Sabrie! Mais bon j'y rajoute aussi du mien, il n'y a pas tout de vrai, et la j'ai voulue mettre en avant l'amitié de Jack pour Glen et réciproquement. Glen est plus bavard avec moi! Bon aller, la prochaine je mettrais plus de personnages! et il sera même plus long peut-être parce que la il st pas bien long! j'ai déjà fait plus long du moins! A la prochaine!**


End file.
